Sails: The Pull
by akiasi
Summary: For a moment, they were finally together. Alone and together. A tale about the blooming relationship between John Silver and Madi Scott.
She could feel his eyes on her. Watching her, analyzing her, his eyes gazing over her curves. Just knowing that alone made her sit up straighter. She willed all her attention towards her mother. Although, she was sitting right beside her, she had somehow missed everything that she had spoken. It was a critical time for her people. The threat of a looming British empire alongside the continuous fight for freedom kept everyone at bay. With so much at stake, she knew that she should have be paying better attention, especially now as her approaching reign became more imminent. Despite all the responsibilities that wondered through her mind and kept her awake at night, he always seemed to creep in and evade her from all other thoughts. Even now, she sat wondering. _Did he know? But, he couldn't know? Right? She was careful, she made sure not give him too much attention, but still sometimes she would stare too long._

"Madi"

Just like that, she was brought back to the present as she focused on her mother.

"You shall accompany Captain Flint and his men to Nassau."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Captain Flint protested.

"The only way this partnership shall work is if we work alongside each other. We serve as the authority for our people and in this battle that authority shall be shared. My word and your word will govern in concert or not at all. While I am not there that voice shall be given to my daughter." Her mother concluded.

At the mention of her presence, she turned towards Captain Flint awaiting any further protests. He glared at her, but she stared right back assuring him that she is just as strong as her mother. Captain Flint nodded in approval and turned towards his men to begin the ship for sail. Similarly, her mother turned towards her advisors and set out instructions for the journey forward.

Madi stood up and headed towards the hut where her father lay. Although, she had been preparing for this all her life, she still felt a great deal of fear. The prolonging question of whether she would be able to live up to her name tormented her.

"He isn't as bad as you think."

She smiled a she recognized the wit and humor in his voice. He slowly moved towards her wincing every so often from the pain of his metal boot. She wanted him to rest and allow the wound to properly heal, but she knew that any concern raised would only be met by protest.

"He doesn't worry me." Madi stated as he stopped in front of her. She held her breath as his eyes met hers. Once again he was analyzing her, watching, waiting, searching.

 _Did he know?_ The thought entered her mind once more as they stood.

"You told me that you are afraid that he is going to pull you in. Trap you in the darkness and keep you from ever being able to find your light."

He shifted uncomfortably, finally breaking away from her gaze.

"So, it is me that you think about?" He smirked.

She felt the heat rise onto her face, but ignored it. As funny and witty and charming as he appeared, she saw him. She recognized the demons that he kept at bay. The fear of losing the love and respect of the men he sworn to protect. The continual need to appear strong and able, despite the things that rendered him weak. In him, she saw a dire reflection of herself.

Instinctively, she reached for his hand, "I am concerned…"

"Madi" the guard called out. "Your father."

At the mention of his name, Madi turned towards the guard abandoning John at the bridge.

John Silver watched as she was pulled away from him yet again. Since the moment he set foot on the island, he instinctively was pulled towards this woman. From the moment he saw her, he felt a need to know her. He sighed as he looked around their current home. There was so much that required his attention, but somehow he always managed to divert his mind back to her. She was his savior in that way. He would find himself drenched in the darkness of Flint, overwhelmed by the sheer depth of Flint's demons, whilst trying to conquer his own and in the midst of all of that she would appear in his mind conjuring all other thoughts dead. His mind would revert to the first time he saw her or the first night she had spoken to him. She standing there awaiting him. Him babbling away like an idiot trying to talk his way out of death. The guards whisking him away from her and sending him back to imprisonment. It only took, but a moment for him to become completely enthralled with her. Sometimes, he would find himself staring at nothingness, wondering about her.

"Mr. Silver, you're needed at the beach!"

Just like that he was brought back to reality and once more pulled away from the thought of her.

* * *

In many ways he was a stranger to her. Living in two worlds, caring for two daughters, and protecting two civilizations, he had sacrificed so much of himself that she felt guilty for her anger towards him. Knowing that her father existed, but never getting to know him had plagued her childhood and left a scar that her mother could not heal. However, now she was entering his other world. The world that had deprived her of her father and had taken much of him. Madi held Mr. Scott's hand, watching him as he lay.

"Father, I love you, but I do not know you. You have a life that I do not know. I am your own flesh and blood, but yet those men know you better than I. They know you in a way that I will never be able to," Madi paused, looking out towards the horizon.

She sighed, "I have spent my entire life waiting. Waiting for my father to return, waiting for my reign of this island, waiting for my life to begin."

His fluttered open as he turned towards her. Madi held on to his hand tighter. "All I've ever wanted was to know your life, to know your other world, to know you…at least a little…"

She stopped as she felt him reach for her. The pain of his movement was written all over his face, but still he gently stoked her cheek.

"You are my daughter. Every moment of my life has been spent for you. I have worn many masks in order to protect the ones I love. Those men only know the mask, for they do not know me. But, you…my daughter…you know who I truly am."

Her eyes watered as she smiled at him. The small amount of anger that she held in heart for her father disappeared.

She would not let him down. She was his daughter. The daughter of man who had accomplished so much and created her entire world. Madi felt ready. Ready to defeat their enemies. Ready to conquer the world. She was ready for Nassau.

* * *

A silence passed the boat as each men watched the processional ceremony occurring. The people of the island were blessing the men for the journey ahead. Flint and Silver stood upon the sail, observing the ritual as each man from the island was "blessed" before entering the boat.

"You reckon that will work?" Silver posed as more men entered the boat.

Flint turned towards the high sea and the journey ahead. His silence was omniscient, leaving Silver puzzled. As much time as he had spent with Flint over the past few months, at times Silver felt as if he still hadn't met the real Captain Flint. There was still a part of Flint, a demon, a person, a story that kept Silver at a distance.

Slowly, the chanting got louder and commanded the attention of both men. They both stood transfixed as Madi entered the boat. The sheer resilience and strength upon her face as she glanced towards her mother did not go unnoticed by the men. She turned back to the boat and watched as each of her men stood in respect. Madi turned her eyes upon Captain Flint and nodded her head, indicating the start of the sail and the loyalty of her men. Captain Flint nodded and began instructing orders for the crew to set sail.

As the boat began to move, Madi averted her eyes to the other man beside Captain Flint. Silver stood mesmerized, the pull towards her growing. It was a simple moment, a brief moment, a quiet moment, but yet it held so much importance. They were caught in a trance and for a moment, they were finally alone.


End file.
